The Bargain
by SkyeElf
Summary: All of my friends lost who they were, what made them... them. I wanted my friends back. And, it turns out, it was all just a game to the Slender Man.


**A/N: This is weird. A crossover between EEnE and Slender Man, for me it is weird anyways. The song in this is from the Hunger Games – "The Hanging Tree" – though you don't need to know that, I'm just giving credit where credit is due. I don't own EEnE, Slender Man or that song.**

**The Bargain**

In the cul-de-sac there was a tree.

Most of the kids of the avoided it. I didn't think much of it and, at first, Double D didn't think a tree, a simple tree, could do so much damage.

The adults didn't look at it but didn't go quite as far as avoiding it, because being afraid of a tree was just silly, wasn't it? They still didn't go near it if they could avoid it.

Eddy would rather kiss Kevin and stop his scamming than go near that tree.

Double D would rather live as Ed, unwashed and failing school, rather than go near that tree.

Ed would give away his comic books and give up gravy rather than go near that tree.

Sarah would burn all of her dollies and stuffed animals rather than go near that tree.

Johnny would give up Plank rather than go near that tree.

Rolf would go live Kevin's lifestyle and give Victor away rather than go near that tree.

Jimmy would break off his friendship with Sarah rather than go near that tree.

Kevin would be friends with Eddy and damage his bike rather than go near that tree.

How did I know all of this? Because it already happened.

I didn't know why the tree was so scary, it was just easier not to think about it in general than to really think about it. It looked like a tree; a normal tree with dying leaves and a dark brown bark.

It had one branch, though. A cursed branch: it was the reason that the tree used to be known as the Hanging Tree, because the others don't call it that, just I do.

My friends and neighbours have become empty husks of who they were beforehand. They lost what made them... them: their individuality.

It started as a dare.

It was Kevin's idea: the one to go near the hanging tree and touch it would win, though what the prize would be no one said.

Eddy had tried first, of course, his big mouth never stopped, followed by Double D and the last person before me was Kevin himself.

I don't know why they gave up their most precious things; it wasn't part of the dare.

Kevin had shown up at my door at four in the morning with heavy bags under his eyes. His shoulders were slumped and his shirt was dirty.

"Nazz, it's up to you." He said with a heavy voice. "You're the only one left."

"What're you talking about, Kev?" I asked, the worry lining my voice. It was weird; it wasn't like me to worry.

"The tree, Nazz," He shuddered, "I did go near it. But... you won't believe me."

I raised an eyebrow; Kevin seemed scared. Kevin hardly ever seemed scared; it just wasn't in his nature.

"Try me." I said. If Kevin was scared, it had to be something awful.

"What do you know of the Slender Man?" He asked. I frowned. It was just a story, wasn't it? Not even a very scary one. So the man has back-tentacles and no face – besides teeth that made you think of a shark.

The man-thing stole children. Or killed them. I wasn't really sure anymore.

"Why?"

"It was him. He was the one... protecting the tree. He saw me, talked to me, and I ran like hell. When I got home I torched my bike and called Eddy to ask him to be my friend. What the hell? Nazz, you know me, I would never ever do that. But it was as if... as if I couldn't stop myself. As if I wasn't in control of my body."

"Kevin, is this a prank?" I asked suddenly, "Because it isn't funny."

He stared at me, then his hand shot forward, grabbing my arm, and he pulled me out of the door.

"Kevin, stop!" I tried, but he didn't stop. He was stronger than I was and I just went with it for a while.

We stopped a few feet away from the tree, and my heart stopped. There he was – _the Slender Man. _I still had the idea that it could be a prank, but I didn't think so either. It was very confusing, to be honest.

Everyone had lost their most important characteristics. Unless it was a very elaborate prank, in which case these kids I called friends would need to find a new friend.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked my ginger friend.

"I don't know… _something_. I need to be me again, Nazz." He pushed his palms into his eyes, "Please."

Kevin was begging. You didn't get to see that every day.

I moved forward, but I didn't know what I had to do. I walked up to the Hanging Tree and neared the Slender Man.

His suit was immaculate, obviously custom-made (who made suits for the man from our nightmares? Did they have their own shops? A ghoulish town where they all waited in line to pay for groceries?), and his face was blank and pale. Of course it was.

"Mortal girl…" A voice whispered – I guessed it was the no-faced man before me. I rolled my eyes – 'mortal girl'? Seriously?

"No-faced man." I said evenly, nodding towards him. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"You don't fear me?" Another whisper – incredibly creepy and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Duh, dude," I said, "But I'm not gonna let bein' afraid stop me from doing what I have to." I shrugged my thin frame and looked him in the eye… or where I thought his eyes would be.

"And that is?" He wanted to know.

"I have no idea." I admitted, inclining my head, "But I want you to give me my friends back."

"I struck a bargain with them," The pale being said to me in his chilling voice, "Would you like to hear what this bargain is?"

"Sure." I said. Kevin didn't tell me about this, I couldn't blame him. So… all of my friends did go near the tree? And they just shut up about it?

That's not cool.

"You came to the tree – the Hanging Tree," He icy slur seemed to enfold my body, and he knew about the Hanging Tree too? "Why is it called the Hanging Tree? If you can answer this, mortal girl –" I rolled my eyes again " – then you will have your friends back. If not… then you lose what is dearest to you…" The famed tentacles burst from his back and a row of sharp, glinting teeth formed on his face, "Your life."

"And if I don't answer?"

"You lose." He said, his voice, for once, filled with glee. So I had no choice? Great! Wait… what was that song my mom used to sing to me? It's why I knew the tree used to be called the Hanging Tree.

_Are you – are you – coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man – they say who murdered three…_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_At the hanging tree_

"A man was hanged for killing three people. He didn't kill anyone, but they said he did." I said. I had nothing to lose, if I was wrong I would be dead anyways.

I couldn't believe I was gambling with my life. I blamed Kevin for this. He would have to buy a whole new wardrobe if I got out of this.

"Was he in love?" Shark-tooth man made it sound like a disease. I figured he was jealous, 'cause no one could love a dude with no face and when he did have a face, it was just a row of gross teeth.

_Where a dead man called out… for his love to flee…_

"Yes. He told her to run." I answered. I wished he had eyes so I could see his reaction. But even his demeanour gave nothing away; his teeth were still poised – ready to bite at my neck and tear my spine from my body – and his tentacles were still out, ready to attack, and his back was still straight.

I vaguely wondered how he would murder me.

"Why did they want to run?" His voice was angry now. I wondered if I was right with my answers or if he was baiting me.

"So they both would be free." I said evenly, keeping my eyes on this demon spawn.

A noise filled the air, something like a sigh, and his toothy grin disappeared along with his tentacles. His hands (I think they could be called hands) clenched in frustration.

"You win." He said, his voice no longer cold and simply filled with defeat.

"Awesome, dude. No, do I have my friends back?" I was happy, but didn't want to freak out in front of this thing. It would be weird. Not that this wasn't weird at all.

"Yes." Was the one word he spoke, glancing at me over his shoulder. Or I thought he did, it was hard to tell.

"You're the great Slender Man," I called after him, "Why not just kill us all?"

"Fear sustains me enough," He replied, still with his back to me, "I'm old, mortal girl, and murder has lost its appeal."

"And this was just a game?" I asked, "To entertain you."

"Yes," He admitted, "I sometimes wish I could die. Immortality isn't what it used to be."

And then he was gone.

I turned back to Kevin, whose shoulders had already picked up a bit. He smiled at me and attacked with a hug. I told him he owed me big time.

The doors from the houses opened, the boys and girls of the cul-de-sac ran out. Ed was running like a sloth would, Double D was running his silly little chicken run, Rolf sounded like he was storming an army…

. . .

**A/N: So… please review?**


End file.
